Fire Tests Gold
by MajesticSteelHearts
Summary: Clary has spent her whole life training with her mother. One day, A mysterious man comes and kidnaps Jocelyn, and Clary was flung out a window..he he... Now, she has to find her, save her. But what are the obstacles she has to conquer before she can carry on her plan? Will she succeed? Will she get help?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Clary! Run!" My mother yelled as we burst through our apartment door. I waited for a bit so that my mom was in front of me, then ran as fast as I could. While I was running, I pulled out my throwing daggers. Stuffing them into my belt, I took a sharp turn with my mom. I could just hear the pounding of feet on the pavement behind us, over my racing heart.

Jocelyn (thats my mom) swung open a seemingly random door, and bounded up the stairs. We skipped the elevator, and continued up.

"Mom...Where...are..we...going" I said through panting. Jocelyn slammed a door behind us, locking every lock and pushing a table in front of the door. We were in a hotel apparently. Jocelyn caught her breath and went to the other side of the room, towards the bed.

"Come help" she demanded. I came over and we pushed the bed towards the door. She found a pen with the hotel logo on it, and a pad of paper. She scribbled down some words and drew the fire message rune. It glowed like a ember before disappearing.

"Who where those people?" I asked, running a hand through my frizzed hair. Jocelyn sighed.

"That was...Valentine" I jerked. _What?!_ What the heck would he want with us!? My mom sighed and plopped down in a overstuffed white chair. This morning was turning out to be very weird. Me and my mom where just painting, minding our own business, and then two men and _a lot_ of demons burst through the window. All we could do was run, so we did, and now we're here. Something behind the door thumped. I drew out a dagger. Jocelyn took out a seraph blade she grabbed before running out of our house.

"Jocelyn, please open the door" a smooth voice echoed through the barricaded door. I looked over at my mom. She nodded and whispered _Jahoel_ and the seraph blade flared to life.

The door busted down, flinging the bed and table too the ground. In the splintered doorway stood a tall, broad shouldered man. He had a white suit with blood red cuffs and tie.

My mom stiffened. She backed up slightly, and I prepared one of my daggers. Another figure appeared, more elegantly shaped. He had snow white hair and intimidating black eyes. Valentine walked in, hand outstretched too Jocelyn.

She shook her head and held up the blade between them. Valentine frowned, dark brown eyes darting from me too her.

"May I ask Jocelyn, who is this?" He purred, gesturing to me. Jocelyn pressed her lips together. Valentine waited for a few seconds.

"Jocelyn? Did you hear me?" He asked. My mother straightened her back and narrowed her green eyes.

"She's...she's _my_ daughter" Jocelyn slightly stuttered. I looked at her funny.

Valentine smiled and flicked his wrist. The silver haired boy shot forward, reaching out too my mother. I flung a dagger and it lodged in his forearm. He frowned and pulled it out. I suddenly felt very sick. Valentine glared at me. I returned his look with a scowl.

"Jonathan, deal with her" Valentine said. Jonathan nodded, sneering. He dashed towards me with surprising speed. I backflipped avoiding his seraph blade as it whizzed past my face. I threw another dagger, but he caught it. Jocelyn was yelling at me, God only knows what. I pulled out my own seraph blade, and the two blades clashed together. I swiftly dodged his blows, trying to get in some of my own.

Jonathan and I were locked in a fierce battle. He and I slowly made our way towards the full length windows. My foot connected with his ribcage and I sent him flying towards a window. Sadly only a severe crack laced around him. He snarled at me and grabbed my blade with his bare hands. It cut through him, but he didn't seem too notice. I yelped as he slammed me against the already cracked window. It broke under my weight.

I gripped the edge of the window, struggling to lift myself back up. Jonathan laughed, and neared me. I was afraid to look down. He stomped down on my fingers very hard. I screamed but didn't let go. Jonathan frowned and stomped down on them harder. That did it. The last thing I heard before I fell was my mom crying out my name.

Wind whipped around me, for a few split seconds. My head hit something hard with a loud _clang_. Black blossomed into my vision and I slowly lost conscious.

**How is it? I'll continue after a few reviews. Speaking of reviews...Review please! I really would like feed back. 'Cause you know.. Its a waste of time to write a fanfic that no one will read. See yah later!****Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the characters! They all belong to the majestic Cassandra Clare. I do own the plot though. :3**


	2. Fire Tests Gold chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**I just wanted to say, thank you TMIgirl107 for the review! It was really nice and inspired me. Anyways, on with the story!**

Oh god. The smell. It wreaked of rotten eggs with the metallic twinge of blood. My eyes slowly fluttered open. Gross. I was in a dumpster. Gritting my teeth, I sat up. Pain laced up my spine. I went to grip the side, but my fingers burned when I bent them. Lifting them into my slightly blurred sight, I noticed that my knuckles were swollen and red.

Slowly I heaved myself out of the dumpster. Grunting, I plopped down onto the alley. Out of curiosity, i looked up. At my angle, I could just see the smashed window...which was...on the 12th floor?! Well, I guess the trash in the dumpster must of broke my fall.

Still, a fall like that could have easily killed a mundane. But, I wasn't a mundane. I paced back and forth in front of the green metal box, massaging my temples. The left side of my face ached, along with the back of my head and back. My thoughts came groggily, slow. Frustrated, I kicked the poor dumpster as hard as I could. Ouch. The pain cleared my mind for a split second. I finally remembered...

Two words stood out from the jumbled mess in my brain.

Mom. Valentine.

Gasping in realization, I started to run. Of course, I was stopped abruptly by searing pain. Why was I not smart enough to grab my stele?

Now, walking with a slight limp to my step, I padded up the stairs. That took dreadfully long, each step tiring me out more and more. When I got to the 12th floor, stepping out onto the fancy marble floor, I stopped. The place was trashed. Burn marks scorched the floors. A seraph blade was lodged in the wall. The fluffy white chair burned beyond recognition. A small shiver ran down my spine. Just to add to my terror, my mothers stele was on the floor. Right in front of a faded portal rune on the black and white zebra stripped walls.

I just stood there for a bit, wrapped in my own pathetic misery. My mom was gone. Just like that. And I wasn't there for her...I got flung out a stupid window. Slumping against the wall, i slide down it. Stifling my tears back, I covered my face with my hands.

Stop it! I snapped at myself. Would mom just sit there and cry? No. She would be planning, making a strategy.

I got up. Well, first of all I needed a shower. I couldn't stand the smell,let alone my pettiness right now. Frowning, I checked every door of the suite.

Finally, I found a small bathroom with a equally smaller shower. I turned it all the way hot and just stood under it. As the hot water beaded down my back, it soothed my cuts and scratches and tensed muscles. I rubbed the cheap shampoo through my hair, and lathered conditioner around my scalp too.

I finished my brief shower, and wrapped a pale blue towel around myself. At least now I didn't smell and feel like crap.

I changed back into my gear, Yanking the seraph blade from the wall, and picking up my moms discarded stele. Sighing, I shoved the stele in a hidden sheath in my knee high boots.

I burst outside, and came to the main road. Tracing a glamour rune on myself, I decided to go check out my house. My eyesight was clearing, and my worries of a concussion disappeared.

I impatiently shoved past another shadowhunter, in her high heels and tight fitting dress. My mind was racing. A felt a tap on my shoulder, and I whipped around, a glare ready on my face. There stood the shadowhunter, with two boys behind her. She put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. The girl cleared her throat. I just quickened my pace. When I turned down on my street, I burst out into a run.

Standing near the shattered window, I recalled memories. It still stinks badly of demon. I pulled out my seraph blade, activating it. Slowly I went in through the window. What use was a door when your window was basically completely gone? The area was clear, no sign of anything.

I went to our hidden weapon room, in the crawl space under the stairs. I grabbed several seraph blades, and more small daggers. I found attachable sheaths, and clicked them onto my belt. I shoved my daggers in my thigh sheath. Ok. I'm well armed now. Now for the next part of the plan.

Ha ha, this will be interesting.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry that was really short...Hopefully they'll get longer as I get more and more into the story. Can anyone guess who that other shadowhunter was? It's pretty obvious I guess. I will try to post chapters every other day, when I can. R&R!**

**Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

**Thanks to: Greygirl2358, Guest, Ally, and Cougar Rolypoly bug for the reviews!**

**Jace's POV**

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl!" Isabelle pouted, as we continued down to Taki's. Alec shrugged and kept walking. I rolled my eyes. Isabelle huffed and continued.

"Did you see her face?" Isabelle gossiped. Ugh. She always did this. I nodded, remembering the huge purple bruise on the side of her face and forehead. It looked like it hurt. Alec snapped him out of his thoughts. He was holding open the door for me. I looked down in embarrassment and walked in. We sat in the red plastic seats, and Kaelie walked up to them in her waitress outfit. She winked at me. I looked away from her sparkling blue green eyes.

"What will it be?" She chimed. I frowned. Her voice was _so_ annoying. I ordered some pasta, first thing that came to my mind. Isabelle ordered a salad, Alec a pizza. Kaelie gathered the menus and walked away. Just then the door swung open, and that _same_ red head stormed in. Three seraph blades bumped against her hip, and I spotted several daggers as well.

She sat down in the only open seat, which was in the booth across from the three. Isabelle glanced over at her. She tugged Alecs sleeve.

"Thats her! The one who bruised my shoulder!" She whisper hissed. Alec groaned. I stole a glance at her. A deep cut was under her left eye, along with an ugly purple bruise. I watched her in confusion as she waved her hand in front of her face, bringing it forward and backward. What is she doing? Maybe examining her swollen and puffy knuckles.

Another waitress came, took her order and walked away. She was now fiddling with her thumbs. I shrugged and turned. _Oh_. Isabelle was talking to me.

"You should do something about this Jace." Izzy grumbled. I saw Alec smirk slightly.

"What do you have against her?" I pushed. Isabelle scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She _bruised_ me! It hurt! Ugh." She shot back. I just grinned and leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. The redhead had finished her meal, and was getting up now. She left money on the table, stretched, and headed for the door. I watched her for a moment, then turned back my attention back to my siblings.

Isabelle scowled as the other girl passed her.

"_Bitch" _She hissed, just loud enough so that the redhead could hear. Before Izzy could react, she slammed a dagger just inches away from her face into the seat. Alec got up quickly.

"_Excuse me?_" the redhead snarled. Isabelle pressed her lips together, and narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing" she said boldly. The redhead smiled.

"Thats what I thought" She growled, before yanking the dagger out of the seat, and storming out the door. Both Alec and Isabelle glared after her. The redhead slammed the door unnecessarily hard as she exited. Isabelle flinched. I was still sitting there, trying to process what just happened. Did she just….just..._threaten_ my sister? And what was with the 'I hate everything' attitude. Alec sighed, paying Kaelie. Isabelle only looked the slightest bit shaken.

I got up. We walked out the door, looking both ways down the crowded streets. That other girl? No where to be seen. Now, as we walk back too the Institute, Izzy kept noticeably closer to us. I didn't blame her.

**Clary's POV**

Sighing, I walked down the road. My vision was blurring slightly again. I guess I did actually hit my head _that_ hard. I wasn't quite proud, or happy with myself. I over reacted too that girls name calling. I guess I'm just not in the mood to put up with those things the _proper_ way. They could of been of some help. _Too late now, Clary_. Finally, I was nearing an old police station. I opened the door slightly, peeking inside.

"Um...Luke?" I said blankly. My voice echoed through the room. I heard the faint scuffle of paws, eventually turning into footsteps. As soon as I saw him, I untensed. There he was, slightly ruffled chestnut-brown hair, glasses. I ran over too him, and he welcomed me into his strong, reassuring arms.

I let myself cry a little bit into his shoulder. He just gripped me tighter. He gently pulled away and looked at me. I'm so glad my mind had let me remember him. It was nice, now I wasn't completely alone.

"So...she's really gone?" Luke said softly. I nodded, wiping tears away from my eyes. Luke patted my back.

"We both know that this would happen" He mumbled to himself.

**Yay! Luke! Thanks for reading! Also, a clarification: Clary has a slight concussion, thats why her sight blurs, and she can't exactly think clearly. :)**

******Remember to R&R! Before I go, I have a question. How do you think Clary will meet Jace, Alec, and Izzy? :) See yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

**Valentine POV**

She was just staring down at her hands. I had tried to make her talk, but she would not warm to me.

It was frustrating. I sat down across from her, in the lounge area. She clenched her hands into fists, white knuckled.

"Jocelyn, what's wrong?" I asked half hazardly. She looked up, her eyes cold and sharp as ice. Her face slightly reddened.

"Are you kidding me?! My daughter is either dead or dying you horrible as-"

I cut her off. She stopped, still flushed. I looked back at her, not as nice as before.

"She wasn't really you're child. Her blood was probably infected with that werewolf scum" I noted. Her face turned redder, her eyes darkening.

"She was..._is..._you're legit daughter. Me and Luke have never been like that." She growled. I stopped. She said that name so protectively. I frowned.

**Clary's POV**

Me and Luke walked back to his house\bookstore. He had a hand on my shoulder, and I was grateful for it. I guess I did have a concussion…

Luke had already guessed. When we got home, Luke sat me down on an old worn couch. With my head in my hands, I stared down at his shaggy old carpet. A knock on the door signaled that Mary was her, third in command of the pack. Also a impressive medic.

She came in with a first aid kit, sitting beside me. She looked me over, carefully. Not bothering too talk too me, she turned to Luke.

"Sir, she has many cuts and glass in her. One of them deep in. I'm growing too have to pull it out, is that ok?" Luke sighed and sat down across from me and Mary.

"Thats ok, but Clary, are you ok with it?" I nodded, and Mary went to work. She got an alcohol wipe and rubbed around the wound. She then grabbed a pair of tweezers, and gripped the deep in peice of glass. I gritted my teeth, and clutched a pillow. Mary pulled it out painfully slow, wiggling it slightly.

I looked at it as she set it on the coffee table. It was red. _Thats something I will never unsee._ The rest of the pieces where just small pricks, and when she was done she wrapped a bulky bandage around my chest. Since I haven't...lets say- _developed _area, it didn't matter. Mary washed her hands in the sink in the kitchen, and nodded too Luke. He gave her some money to her surprise, and then dismissed her.

I turned around, looking out the window. The sky was an explosion of colors. Red, orange and a slight dash of pink seemed to dance across the sky, reflecting off the river. My fingers ached for a pencil to capture the moment. Luke had suggested putting an iratze on my forehead to help with my little concussion.

I nodded, taking out my stele. Luke handed me a pair of flannel pajamas I always kept her. I smiled at the little duck on it, and big bold letters saying: _You cquack me up!_

**Jace's POV**

I walked around the institute, turning off the lights. It was about 9:30, and everyone was starting to go to bed. Isabelle claimed she wanted extra sleep, because Magnus' party was tomorrow. I walked into the library, taking a book of its dusty shelves. What's tonights read? Hmmm. _A Christmas Carol, By Charles Dickens._ I read the cover while walking down the hall. Slumping back into the pillows, I opened the book.

**Ugh. So short! Well, we got to check in with Jocelyn. And poor Clary. Anyways, anyone excited for Magnus' party? I sure am! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a **_**Christmas**__**Carol **_**nor the meme **_**You cquack me up!**_** So yah, Merry Christmas and goodbye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace's POV**

"Jace! Come help!" Izzy yelled from her bedroom. I groaned and went down the hallway, opening the door. She pointed to the top shelf of her wardrobe. "Can you get that for me?" She asked, making puppy eyes. I sighed and reached up, grabbing the overflowing box of extra make up. Isabelle smiled, then disappeared into her bathroom.

I walked out, down the hallway again. I stepped into my bedroom, got in some nicer clothes (As in non-ripped jeans and a white t-shirt) and ran a brush through my hair. Which was quite unnecessary, because my hair always is perfect. I went down the stairs and met up with Alec, in jeans and a pale,worn blue sweater. I leaned against the wall beside my parabati. Waiting for Isabelle too finish. This may take awhile.

**Clary's POV**

Me and Luke basically spent the whole day together. He would not leave my side, he always locked the door when we came back from something, and would not let me out of his sight. My head had cleared drastically, and I'm able to think better now. Although, my back still aches with every move, and I still need this stupid bulky bandage. Mary comes daily, checking on me, calling Luke 'sir' for some reason and yeah. I guess things are pretty normal now, besides the fact that my mom is in _Valentines_ clutches. I absolutely hate that name. Absolutely.

Of course, Luke had argued that I couldn't go after him in my condition, blah blah blah, and so on. I could use iratzes on the big cuts and bruises that are on my back, but _of course_ They're right where I can't reach. So that means...right now...I'm useless.

I wrapped my arms around myself. Sighing, I picked up my sketch book, brand new. Luke had been so kind to me yesterday and today. Now I had a new wardrobe, new art supplies...I hate it when people spend money on me. I don't know why its just-I guess it makes me feel guilty. Some how.

I let my fingers do their work, pencil gliding along the page. I did some shading, some erasing, and-_What the heck!?_

On my paper, was a portrait of the golden haired boy. Well, this is awkward. How did he get there? I guess he is kinda cute...maybe even hot…

I face palmed. Ok. So my mom is probably being tortured and hurt and heartbroken, and I'm sitting here thinking about how cute some stranger is. What the heck is wrong with me? Ugh.

Right now, Luke was at the grocery store, getting some more food. He had locked the back door, front door, all the windows. He _was_ taking alot of precautions. He had even left me all my seraph blades and daggers on my bed. Luke had wanted me to tag along, but I was kinda tired of following him around like a lost puppy. So, here I am. Drowsiness hung around my head, but I blinked it away, determined to erase the picture I just drew.

_There he stood, deep black eyes, smiling at her. No, not smiling. More like snarling. He lifted the knife, and it glowed almost as white as his hair. Bone white. He brought it down on Clary-_

My eyes popped open, a thin layer of sweat forming on my forehead. _Just a dream, just a dream. _I repeated in my head. Not really a dream, more like a nightmare. I looked at my surroundings. I was on the floor, sketchbook still on my lap, pencil not too far away. I must of been tired if I had fallen asleep on the floor. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft creak from the hallway outside my door.

**Jace's POV**

After what seemed like hours later, Isabelle skipped down the staircase. I have to admit, she was beautiful. I mean that in a brotherly way. She had a black dress, sleevless, that hit mid thigh. Make up was smudged on her eyelids, in a style that girls called 'smoky eye.'

She smiled and brushed past me for the door, in 4-inch highheels. Let the boringness begin. Alec hailed a cab, and we all squished in. After an awkward 10 minute ride, we arrived at a warehouse-looking house. Isabelles smile widened as she walked towards the door. She knocked, and a tall man answered. He must be part asian, I thought to myself. His hair was spiked up, each spike smothered in yellow, green, and orange glitter. He had a silk bright green top and navy blue skinny jeans.

He looked at us thoughtfully. "I don't remember inviting any shadowhunters" he mused. Isabelle pulled a scrunched up piece of paper from one of her boots.

"We got an invitation." She said, holding it up for him too see. He apparently really didn't care. He was peeking over our heads. Isabelle looked behind her. "What?"

"Erm, you haven't happened too see a red head around? About this tall?" He gestured. All of us stared up at scoffed, annoyed. "So?"

"Yes, actually, we have" I answered. He looked straight at me. From here, I could see that his almond-shaped eyes pupils were thin slits. Identical to a cats.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked thoughtfully. I gulped.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

He sighed, then held the door open for us. I glanced back at him, to see him writing down something. Ok...things just got weird…

**Hopefully, maybe, now you all know who Jocelyn sent the fire message to. :)**

**What do you think made that noise outside Clary's door? Why is she drawing Jace ;)? Anyways, remember to R&R! I'll post another chapter possibly tomorrow, but Christmas is so close and I'm SO busy. Thanks for those who already reviewed! They mean alot to me. :D**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

I got up silently, and grabbed a dagger. I'm lucky I did, because just then the bedroom door burst open. A large demon stood before me. It had thousands of legs, like a centipede, and was covered in a hard shell. What was most disgusting was that the whole bottom part was its mouth.

I chucked the dagger, and it plunged into the demons head. It folded in on itself, and disappeared too what ever horrid dimension it came from.

"Clary!" I heard Luke yell. Grabbing all my sraph blades, and quickly slipping into my gear, i dashed downstairs. I kinda wish I hadn't. About 5 demons where down there, and poor Luke was fighting of them. I activated my seraph blade and ran forward, plunging it into a random demons chest. Luke was now a wolf, and was tearing apart them. He was busy with one, and another crept up behind him.

"LUKE!" I screamed. He looked up just in time too see it coming down on him. I saw the green poison from its fangs touch his pelt, and he rolled off the other demon, whimpering. I hacked and slashed every demon that got in my way, and rushed too Lukes side. He turned into a human, and looked up at me with his soft blue eyes. I hugged him, and wiped as much poison off as possible.

"Luke, please" I whined. His eyes widened and he mouthed my name. I turned, but a heavy weight pushed me off him. I looked up, too see a ugly dog-like thing pinning me down. Annoyed, I simply stabbed my seraph blade up, and it disappeared. _What the..?_

Luke wasn't...there. He was gone. There were no more demons, no more creatures, no nothing. "...Luke?..." I said. No answer. I ran all over the house, even down to the cellar. Nothing…

_Raziel...please not him! _My mind screamed. I went to my room and grabbed the rest of my weapons, and angrily stomped outside. Ok, now I need help.

Well, I could go too that institute nearby. But would they help a random shadowhunter, who seems to lose everyone who helps her? I still couldn't believe how Luke just-is gone.

I could hire a warlock, and pay him later. Me and my mom had lots of money, from painting. Yah, maybe they could track him. I still had Lukes special stele from when he was a shadowhunter. Its worth a try at least.

But...who's the closest warlock around? No! Not him! The only warlock closest was...ugh. Magnus Bane. Or sparkles, as I like to call him.

**Jace's POV**

I leaned against the wall, looking around. I saw Izzy, who was a little too close too a werewolf, and Alec who was flirting with Magnus Bane. Yup, flirting. I rolled my eyes and twirled a small knife. Theres nothing to do but dance, eat, and dance. As I said before, let the boringness begin.

Or not. The door creaked open, and a small figure slipped in. They had a hood on, which shadowed their face. Curious, I crept after her. She turned just enough so that a light hit her face. _her_. She tucked a whisp of fiery red hair behind her hair, continuing. What was she doing her? Isabelle probably noticed, because she scowled and pushed through the crowd. This couldn't end well.

Isabelle pulled a chopstick out of her hair, which turned into a dagger. Uh oh. The redhead paused, looking at Isabelle. I saw a smile creep onto her face. While Izzy was red with anger, she was perfectly calm.

I desperately shoved my way through dancing downworlders, but I was too late. Isabelle graciously leaped forward, slamming the other girl against the wall. Red, I'll call her that, scowled and pushed off the wall, flinging Izzy too the ground. Red held her dagger over Isabelle's heart. Thats when Alec came in. He grabbed Red by the shoulders, and threw her into the wall so hard, the drywall cracked. Red frowned and flipped over him, pushing _him_ into the already cracked wall.

Alec cried out, as his head bashed through. Red snickered and charged towards Izzy, trying too do the same to her. Isabelle instead punched Reds face, and smiled when a thin line of blood trickled down from her nose. Now angry, Red kicked Izzy hard in the stomach, then punched her in the face as well. She brought down her dagger harshly, which Isabelle narrowly dodged.

Ok, my turn. I dragged Red of Isabelle, and tucked her arms behind her. She whipped her head back, but missed my face. Ha ha, she was too short. Isabelle came forward and punched Red again, very hard. Red cried out, struggling against me. Before Izzy could deliver another blow, Alec pulled her back.

By now, a huge crowd was gathered around us. What a scene. Magnus Bane pushed through the crowd, and stepped in front of me and Red. His face lit up, not just because of the sparkles though.

"Clarissa!" He said, walking forward. Red, or Clarissa tensed.

"Magnus Bane" she said. He looked at me, and I released her. She took a step forward, straightening her back.

"I have a request for you, and sorry about the commotion." She said, glaring at Isabelle. Izzy pulled forward, but Alec kept his grip on her firmly.

"She's a stalker!" Isabelle growled. Clarissa shrugged and turned back to Magnus. He nodded and they walked upstairs.

Well then. This was turning out to be a pretty interesting night…

**NOOOOO! Wheres Luke? ;)**

**Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter! Please remember to R&R! Feedback is great! See yah later.**

**Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace's POV**

"Isabelle, you need to stop." Alec mumbled as he dragged her outside. She looked back, pushing and thrashing in Alecs grip. I followed, hunched over and hands in my pockets.

"Why the heck did she have so many weapons?! She was so overpowered!" Isabelle whined. I stepped forward, taking out both her chopsticks, her bangles, and bobby pin. They all turned into some type of weapon. She glowered and grabbed them back. We once again squished into a taxi, and rode home in silence.

Isabelle was in the middle of us, staring ahead. A faint smile formed on her lips, and I looked over at her funny. She replaced it with a straight line.

We got to the institute, and Isabelle stomped up to her room. _Slam_. Was that necessary? Alec walked down to the kitchen. I went, as usual, too the library. I pulled out a book, and started reading. But...I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking of her. _Clarissa. _That was her name. Her red hair, her beautiful green eyes…_stop it._ Girls are supposed too swoon over me, not the opposite. Jesus.

**Luke's POV**

Slowly, I let my eyes open. Assesing the situation, I looked around. First of all, my chains where lined with silver, so if I struggle too much, they'll burn me. Second of all, where am I? I heard the distant sound of a door opening and closing, then loud walking. The floor under me was black marble, and the walls where white. I looked up, slightly dazed.

"Hello Lucian" Speak of the devil. _Valentine_.

**Clary's POV**

Sadly, Magnus's spare rooms were full, so he suggested going to the institute. Sigh. Yes, he agreed to track Luke, but strangely enough, he didn't want money. He just wanted to put a tracking spell on me in return. Of course I agreed! I'm desperate, sorry.

So after a few minutes of arguing, he put his foot down, spitting out directions too the institute and pointing to the door...that was strange enough…

Cautiously, I knocked on the enormous Institutes door. I heard the creak of ancient gears turning at my touch, and it opened. Of course it would, I'm a shadowhunter.

I creeped in, walked down the aisle. Candelabras were lit, and sent weird shadows dancing along the walls.

"Hello?" I said too one really, looking around. Ah ha, an elevator. I walked over, tapping the call button. It creaked loudly, the groan of pulleys and gears making me jumped. The metal doors slide open noisily, and I half hazardly walked in. Is this safe? Too late, It was already going up, painfully loud.

I stepped out, looking around. Gah! Someone slammed into me, and I went flying, landing with a thud on the wooden floor. What the-

Are you kidding me. Are you seriously kidding me. That very girl I beat the crap out of earlier today was towering over me, face twisted into something of disgust and-erm-meanness?

I got up, stumbling into a wall. Where did my balance go? She walked forward, grasping my collar with a deadly grip. "Get out" She growled. I smiled, how ever.

"I have every right to be her, as you do, so if you can excuse me-"

"Get out" she repeated. I met her eyes evenly.

"Are you ok? You seem to be repeating yourself, repeatedly." He he, wordplay. Before I could react, she literally tossed me again down the hallway. I slammed into a door, hitting my head. I got up shakily, face red.

"Listen, I'm really tired, and I would like too get some sleep, _then_ I'll leave. Ok?"

That earned me a scowl. The door I was standing beside suddenly swung open, at full speed. It hit me right in the head, full force. I cried out, and fell over.

**Jace's POV**

I woke up too hear a humongous slam against the door. Then murmering, then someone muttering something. Curious, I grabbed a small stabbing knife, and went too my door. Now there was raised shouts. What the heck is happening? Making a quick decision, I swung the door open suddenly. The door was stopped short, as it hit a weight. I heard someone cry out, then a bang.

Peeking around it, I saw Red. Umm...ok? She scrambled up, rubbing the side of her head. She looked from me too Isabelle, scowling.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys! Do you enjoy others pain or something! All I need is a home for the night and this is what I get?!" She shouted before shoving past us for the elevator. Isabelle almost looked...guilty.

Taking matters into my own hands, I rushed after her. "Sorry" I said, looking at her. She looked up at me, trying to remove my hand off the call button. "Theres a room down there" I continued, pointing down the hallway. She gave up, and stormed down the hall. Ok. Now what?

**Like it? Sorry its short. I'm kinda new to this kinda thing so...yah. Plus this is coming of the top of my head, so...you know. I'm getting left alone today so...uninterrupted writing day! Yay! Also guys, I need help. I'm writing another story, not a fanfic but my own, and I need names! Unique ones too, pretty pretty please! :D**

******Bye friends! :)**


End file.
